Happy Birthday, Daddy
by Sun-T
Summary: Special B'day fic rof Harry Potter. Sequel 'Kejujuran'. Enjoy and Review please XD


HAPPY B'DAY, DADDY…

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Family

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

**-Sequel From 'Kejujuran'-**

"Daddy, terima kasih telah membuatkanku kamar baru, indah sekali," kata Elischa sambil memeluk Draco dan Harry. Baru saja kedua ayahnya itu menjemputnya di King's Cross karena liburan akhir semester telah tiba. Mata hijaunya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, dominasi warna pink dan ungu membuat kamar ini terlihat manis. Satu tempat tidur besar berkanopi membuat kamar ini tampak seperti kamar tidur seorang _princess_. Satu meja rias besar berukir bunga diletakkan disudut ruangan. Ada dua lemari kayu disitu, satu untuk baju dan satunya untuk buku. Sofa tunggal besar yang berwarna ungu ada disamping lemari buku dengan satu lampu gantung diatasnya.

Draco dan Harry juga membuat satu kamar mandi didalam kamar putrinya agar Elischa tidak risih mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan dirumah itu, selain Slikey sang peri rumah tentunya. Ada satu pintu yang tembus ke balkon samping, pemandangan cantik dari halaman samping dan belakang bisa dinikmati dari sini. Suara kolam ikan yang dilengkapi air mancur terdengar dari balkon ini, membuat suasana menjadi begitu damai. Satu gazebo seperti di Malfoy Manor ditempatkan di tengah-tengah kebun belakang dengan banyak bunga menghiasi atapnya.

Pekerjaan Draco dan Harry sebagai salah satu pegawai terpilih dikementrian membuat mereka tak sulit mewujudkan semua ini. Draco telah terpilih sebagai wakil Lucius, bukan karena koneksi melainkan karena kemampuannya yang hebat dan telah dibuktikan sendiri, sedangkan Harry telah menjabat sebagai kepala kordinasi lapangan menggantikan Moody yang mengambil pensiunnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Draco mengusap rambut putrinya, "Kau sudah besar, Sweetheart, jadi Daddy rasa kau pasti membutuhkan sedikit Privasi, bukan begtu?".

Elischa mengangguk, dia berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya dilantai atas yang menghadap kekebun belakang. Draco dan Harry menambah satu lantai dirumah mereka dan dikhususkan untuk putri mereka yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, "Baru beberapa bulan aku tak pulang dan Daddy telah mengubah rumah ini menjadi begitu berbeda, aku yakin pasti Granny ikut campur tangan disini, juga aunty Bell, iya kan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Harry tertawa dan berdiri disamping Elischa yang kini telah menginjak tahun keenam di Hogwarts, "Kau tak akan percaya kan kalau Daddy bilang ini semua hasil kerja Daddy Dracomu?" jawab Harry yang tertawa bersama Elischa.

Draco melemparkan bantal kearah mereka, "Kau juga tak begitu bagus mengurus rumah, Harry," balasnya sebal, Harry dan Elischa kembali tertawa melihat Draco.

Harry memandang putrinya yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik. Kebaikan hatinya dan keramahannya juga kepintarannya membuat gadis itu menjadi bunga dimanapun dia berada. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat tahun-tahun yang telah mereka lalui bertiga.

"Daddy kenapa?" tanya Elischa heran.

Harry menggeleng, dia melangkah dan duduk disamping Draco yang sejak tadi duduk ditempat tidur Elischa, "Tidak, Daddy seperti mendapatkan keajaiban melihatmu seperti ini. Rasanya baru kemarin kau memanggil kami 'Diddy'," kata Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Ya, kau benar, gadis kecil kita sudah tumbuh begini besarnya, begitu cantik," puji Draco.

Elischa tertawa lalu dia duduk diantara kedua ayahnya, "Tak ada anak yang lebih beruntung dariku, Dad, memiliki dua orang ayah terhebat didunia," katanya sambil memeluk lengan kedua ayahnya tersebut. "Sekarang aku minta Daddy keluar dulu dari kamarku karena aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu, Ok?" katanya.

"Hei, kau sudah berani mengusir kami?" tanya Draco yang punggungnya didorong oleh Elischa keluar kamar.

Elischa tertawa, "Sudahlah, Daddy keluar dulu ya," perintahnya lagi, lalu dengan pelan gadis itu mengunci pintunya dari dalam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopernya yang kecil tapi memiliki ruang yang besar itu. "Semoga selesai sebelum tanggalnya," bisik gadis itu.

.

"Liza, turunlah, kita makan malam sekarang," panggil Harry dari balik pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Yes, Daddy, aku akan bersiap sebentar," jawab gadis itu. Tak lama Elischa pun turun kebawah menyusul kedua ayahnya yang telah duduk dimeja makan.

"Apa kau lelah, sweetheart?" tanya Harry masih dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

Elischa menggeleng, "Tidak, justru aku sedang sangat bersemangat," katanya.

Harry dan Draco berpandangan heran, "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Elischa hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati makan malam yang disediakan Slikey, "Mmmh…aku rindu masakan Slikey, enak sekali," katanya.

Draco agak kesal karena putrinya itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa saja. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran tapi tak mau memaksa Elischa mengatakannya.

"Daddy, besok boleh aku pergi ke Diagon Alley?" tanya gadis itu, "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli."

"Mau Daddy temani?" tawar Harry.

Elischa tertawa, "Aku harap Daddy tak lupa kalau aku sudah besar," katanya.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Bagus, dan sekarang kau sudah tak butuh Daddymu lagi?" tanyanya kesal.

Elischa yang sudah selesai makan tertawa dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Draco yang duduk di ujung meja lalu memeluk leher ayahnya itu dari belakang, "Daddy sepertinya hari ini sedang sensitive sekali? Aku kan tidak berkata begitu?" rayunya. "Aku akan pergi bersama Allanis dan Sophia, Dad," kata Elischa sambil menyebut nama kedua sahabatnya itu, "Boleh ya?" rayunya lagi.

Draco memandang pada Harry meminta pertimbangan, setelah melihat Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum diapun menyetujui permintaan putrinya. "Tapi kau tak pergi bersama Alvin itu kan?" selidik Draco.

Elischa tergelak dibahu ayahnya itu, "Arvin, Dad," katanya membetulkan, "Dia sudah lulus tahun kemarin," jelasnya tentang pemuda yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Carilah kekasih yang baik, Liza, Daddy tak mau kalau dia tak bisa menghargaimu," kata Draco datar.

Elischa tersenyum geli, dia tahu betapa posesivenya Daddy pirangnya ini, "Maksud Daddy yang seperti Daddy Harry kan?" godanya sambil melirik pada Harry yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Harry tersedak minumannya, "Liza…" katanya kesal dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Draco dan Elischa tertawa melihat Harry yang langsung menjadi gugup, "Ya, seperti Daddy Harry," jawabnya sambil menatap kekasihnya itu. Tak sedetikpun dia melepaskan rasa cintanya untuk pemuda itu, sejak kecil sampai sekarang.

Elischa tersenyum melihat Draco dan Harry, sejak dulu mereka selalu menunjukkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar antara satu dengan lainnya. Elischa ingin memiliki cinta seperti itu, cinta dengan dasar saling jujur dan menghargai. Cinta diantara kedua ayahnya memang berbeda dengan cinta yang lain, tapi terlihat begitu wajar dan indah dimata Elischa. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, g'nite Daddy," pamitnya sambil mencium kedua ayahnya.

.

"Kau jangan terlalu Possesive terhadap Liza, dia sudah besar," kata Harry saat mereka sudah berbaring dikamar.

Draco mendengus kesal, "Kau selalu memanjakan dia, Harry," jawabnya.

"Aku?" tanya Harry, "Justru rasa cemasmu yang berlebihan itu yang akan membuat dia menjadi manja," bantahnya.

Draco tertawa, mereka selalu ribut kalau sudah menyangkut Elischa. Dia menarik pinggang Harry dan memeluknya erat, "Aku hanya ingin melindungi putri kita yang cantik itu, love," bisiknya.

Tubuh Harry meremang setiap kali Draco berbisik ditelinganya dan memanggilnya 'love', tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bersama.

"Apa kau tak khawatir kalau besok dia pergi ke Diagon Alley tanpa pengawasan kita?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Harry datar.

"What?" tanya Draco heran sambil memandang mata hijau Harry, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu?"

Harry tersenyum sambil mengedikkan alisnya, "Karena besok aku bertugas disana seharian," jawabnya.

Draco menatap kekasihnya lalu tertawa keras, "Pantas tadi kau tenang-tenang saja mengijinkan dia pergi, ternyata kaupun tak kalah possesive denganku," gelaknya sambil mengacak rambut Harry yang mulai panjang.

"Kau pikir aku bisa membiarkannya sendiri? Pikirkan itu," katanya.

Draco mencium bibir Harry dengan gemas, "Kasihan Elischa terkungkung ditengah dua pria yang kejam," guraunya lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Harry melihat putrinya bersama kedua temannya sedang berbelanja di toko buku dan alat tulis. Dia lega karena Elischa tak berbohong tentang pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya. Dari kejauhan dia mengamati gadis cantik itu, dia tak mau mengganggu acara mereka.

"Profesimu berubah jadi mata-mata, Sir?" goda Cedric yang menemani Harry.

Harry mendengus, "Diam kau, Cedric. Hanya kebetulan saja hari ini kita berjaga disini jadi kumanfaatkan ini untuk mengawasi Elischa," jawab Harry.

Cedric tertawa dan menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau sudah tertular Draco, possessive mu parah," godanya.

Harry hanya nyengir saja mendengar itu, "Hei, Cedric, kapan kau akan menikahi Cho Chang?," tanya Harry.

Cedric menghela nafasnya, "Tahun ini mungkin," jawabnya. Dulu dia hampir terbuai oleh perasaannya pada Harry tapi dia masih mampu menahannya, dia tak ingin semakin larut karena tahu kalau Harry dan Draco tak mungkin dipisahkan lagi. Dan ternyata Cho Chang mampu membuatnya mengalihkan perasaannya yang diluar batas itu.

"Dia gadis yang baik," kata Harry.

Dan Cedric hanya mengangguk.

perhatian Harry terpusat pada sekumpulan pemuda yang menghampiri putrinya saat keluar dari toko bersama Allanis dan Sophia. Sepertinya itu teman-teman Elischa di Hogwarts, tapi yang membuat Harry cemas gadisnya tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia melihat beberapa dari pemuda itu berusaha menarik tangan Elischa yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Dengan kesal Harry berjalan menghampiri mereka, Cedric mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Arnoll, aku bilang aku tak mau pergi bersama kalian," tolak Elischa dengan marah.

Pemuda kurus yang dipanggil Arnoll itu tertawa, "Ayolah, Elischa, masa kau selalu menolak ajakanku?"

"Aku akan selalu menolakmu kalau kau terus memaksaku," bentak Elischa.

Sekali lagi pemuda dan temannya itu tertawa senang bisa menggoda idola disekolah mereka, "Masa kau tak bosan terus bersama teman-teman perempuanmu itu?" tanyanya lagi masih sambil menarik tangan Elischa. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat punggungnya menabrak tubuh seseorang, "Ups, sorry, Sir," katanya pada Harry.

Elischa dan kedua temannya melongo melihat ada Harry disitu.

"Siapa gadis yang kau tarik itu, anak muda?" tanya Harry pura-pura tak mengenal Elischa.

Pemuda itu dengan sombong berkata, "Dia kekasihku, Sir," jawabnya enteng.

"WHAT?" teriak Elischa dengan marah.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya, anak muda, JANGAN GANGGU PUTRIKU," kata Harry dingin dengan pandangan tajam.

Cedric merangkul pundak Elischa, "Kau tak apa-apa, sweetheart?"

Elischa menggeleng dan tersenyum, "No, uncle," jawabnya.

Sekumpulan pemuda itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Harry dan Cedric, apalagi dengan atribut auror yang mereka pakai. Tak menunggu lama mereka pun berlari dari situ.

Allanis dan Sophia tertawa melihat kebodohan teman-teman mereka.

Elischa melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil sedikit cemberut, "Daddy mengikutiku ya?" tuduhnya.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, kebetulan Daddy dan uncle Cedric bertugas disini hari ini," jawabnya sambil menahan tawa.

Elischa memandang tak percaya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Harry, "Tapi tak apa, setidaknya Daddy telah membuat mereka takut," kata Gadis itu.

Harry mengusap punggung putrinya, "Kuharap Daddy Draco-mu tak tahu ini atau dia akan membuat pemuda itu benar-benar takut melihatmu," candanya, Elischa dan yang lain tertawa mendengar itu.

Harry melihat isi tas belanja putrinya, ada beberapa perangkat lukis disana, seperti kuas dan cat minyak, "Kau belanja apa, sweetheart?" tanya Harry.

Elischa menyembunyikan tasnya dibelakang tubuhnya, "Hanya alat-alat tulis saja," jawabnya tanpa melihat Harry.

Harry tersenyum, dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh putrinya tapi dia diam saja tak mau memaksa putrinya bicara. "baiklah, sekarang kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sophia dan Allanis akan bermain dirumah kita sebentar, bolehkah?" tanya Elischa.

Harry tersenyum, "Tentu, sweetheart, sekalian saja kita makan malam bersama sambil menunggu Daddy Draco pulang," tawar Harry.

Elischa tampak senang, "Thanks, Daddy."

.

Setelah mengantar putrinya sampai dekat dengan rumah Harrypun kembali ke kantor bersama Cedric, "Selalu berdua, bisa tidak sih jadwal kalian terpisah?" tanya Draco tak senang saat berpapasan dengan Harry didepan lobby.

Cedric tertawa, dia sudah biasa disinisi Draco dan dia tahu saat ini Draco tak terlalu menaruh rasa cemburu padanya, "Aku akan selalu mengembalikan milikmu dengan utuh, Draco," godanya sambil merangkul pundak Harry.

Hampir saja Draco melemparnya dengan vas bunga kalau pria berambut coklat itu tak segera berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil terbahak.

"Kau ini, jadwalku bersama Cedric hanya seminggu sekali, masa iya harus dikurangi lagi?" tanya Harry, "Aku bisa dibilang tak adil nanti."

Draco hanya diam saja.

Harry tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu, dia teringat kejadian barusan yang menimpa putri mereka, Harry ingin diam saja tapi juga tak mau membohongi Draco, "Tadi Elischa diganggu beberapa pemuda di Diagon Alley," katanya.

Draco memandang Harry tajam, "Lalu?" tanyanya dingin, "mereka apakan putriku?"

Harry menarik lengan Draco supaya menjauh dari keramaian, "Dia putriku juga, Draco," jawab Harry. "Aku dan Cedric sudah membuat mereka kabur."

Draco mendengus, "Itulah kenapa aku tak suka Liza pergi sendiri."

Harry tersenyum, lalu dia mengecup singkat bibir Draco, "Kita bahas dirumah ya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu," katanya sambil meninggalkan Draco yang mematung dengan dada berdebar. Tak sekali dua kali mereka berciuman tapi setiap sentuhan selalu berhasil membuat keduanya bergetar.

.

"Dan katakan padaku siapa pemuda kurang ajar yang mengganggumu?" tanya Draco saat makan malam bertiga. Kedua teman Elischa memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Elischa memandang Harry dengan kesal, mulutnya sedikit cemberut, 'katanya Daddy Draco tak usah tahu?', gerutunya dalam hati.

Harry hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang cemberut, "Daddy tak mungkin berbohong kan, sweetheart?"

Elischa masih cemberut sebab kalau Daddy Draco-nya itu sudah menginterogasi jadinya akan panjang, "Tidak, Daddy, mereka hanya teman-teman disekolah yang berusaha mendekatiku saja," jelasnya.

Draco sangat tahu apa yang dihadapi putrinya itu, darah vela yang mengalir ditubuhnya memang mampu membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut dan menaruh hati padanya. Dia menyadari kalau putrid mereka sekarang telah beranjak dewasa jadi Draco tak mau memarahi putrinya seperti dulu sewaktu dia masih kecil, "Daddy hanya minta padamu, sweetheart, jaga dirimu dan jangan sembunyikan suatu apapun pada Daddy, mengerti?" kata Draco.

Elischa memeluk ayahnya itu, "Tentu, Daddy, I love you," katanya sambil mencium pipi Draco lalu bergantian memeluk Harry, "Aku mau kembali kekamarku," pamitnya tergesa.

"Kau tak ingin menemani Daddy berbincang dulu, sweetheart?" tanya Harry heran, karena biasanya justru Elischa yang selalu mengganggu kalau mereka sedang tak bisa menemaninya.

Elischa tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Aku agak sibuk, g'nite Daddy," jawabnya sambil menaiki tangga.

Draco dan Harry berpandangan heran, "Apa sih yang dia kerjakan dikamarnya?" tanya Draco, "sejak awal liburan dia banyak menghabiskan waktu disana."

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, sebaiknya tak usah memaksanya bicara, mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta," goda Harry yang tertawa melihat tatapan dingin Draco.

Draco beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga lalu menghempaskan dirinya disofa hijau besar disana.

Harry tersenyum, dia tak pernah merasa bosan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati terasa begitu damai. Perlahan dia menghampiri Draco dan duduk merapat pada pria berambut pirang itu. Kepalanya disandarkan dipundak Draco dan kedua kakinya ditumpangkan diatas paha kekasihnya, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai dia ingin memejamkan matanya.

Draco tertawa, dia merangkul pundak Harry dan mengecup keningnya, "Kenapa kau? Tumben merayuku?" godanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, hanya ingin begini saja," jawabnya masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Draco mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya lalu mencium lembut bibir merah itu, dadanya berdebar keras merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir Harry, terasa hangat hingga kepembuluh darah, "I love you, Harry, tak pernah berubah hingga kini," bisiknya.

Jantung Harry berdetak begitu kencang, tubuhnya melemas saat Draco kembali menciumnya dan membelai bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panas, "I love you too, Draco, dan aku tak ingin ini berakhir," jawabnya disela-sela ciuman kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin kita pindah kekamar?" goda Draco.

Harry tertawa, "Nanti saja, aku ingin disini dulu," katanya sambil melingkarkan satu lengannya dipinggang Draco.

"Love?" panggil Draco pelan.

"Mmh…" jawab Harry malas sambil menyurukkan kepalanya didada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" tanya Draco.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sekarang usia kita 35 tahun, dulu kau pertama kali menerobos masuk ke kamarku saat aku menghabiskan liburan natal di Manor kita masih berumur 16 tahun, berarti sudah 19 tahun?" tanya Harry meyakinkan ingatannya.

Draco terkekeh, "kalau kau lupa akan aku ingatkan, aku tidak menerobos saat itu tapi kau sendiri yang mengundangku masuk setelah semalaman menungguku di balkon," jawab Draco melebih-lebihkan.

"Tidak, Draco, kau sengaja menghampiriku di balkon dengan bajumu yang tampak seksi itu dan menggodaku yang sedang sendiri, itu yang benar," bantahnya sambil tertawa.

"Kurasa saat itu kaulah yang mengatakan kalau kau menginginkanku," godanya lagi.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak…tidak…saat itu kau dulu yang mengatakannya," jawab Harry sambil terbahak.

Mereka terus berbincang sampai tak menyadari kalau Elischa menghentikan langkahnya diujung tangga dan tersenyum melihat betapa mesranya kedua ayahnya itu. Gadis itu selalu menyesali setiap kali dia mengingat kalau dulu dia pernah berusaha menghapus senyum dibibir kedua pria yang sangat menyayanginya itu. 'I love you, Daddy', bisik Elischa dalam hatinya.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu elischa sibuk mengurung diri didalam kamar, Draco mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan, Draco," kata Harry.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kan dia punya sedikit rasa rindu untuk kita?" katanya kesal, "Beberapa kali dia selalu menolak ajakan kita untuk keluar bersama, dan setiap pagi selalu ada bayangan hitam dibawah matanya, apa dia juga jarang tidur?"

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya, kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu, ok?" bujuk Harry.

Draco memandang bola mata hijau itu, selalu tak mampu menolak apa yang dia katakan, "Baiklah," dengusnya, amarahnya luntur saat Harry mencium lembut bibirnya.

.

"Liza, Daddy mau bicara denganmu," kata Harry setelah mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

Elischa agak panik, dia menutupi sesuatu yang ada disudut kamarnya, "Ok, Dad, tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan keluar," jawabnya cepat. 'Kenapa mereka sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?', gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tak bisakah Daddy masuk kedalam?" tanya Harry heran.

"NO," teriak Elischa, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya saat dia telah berada diluar kamar, "Yes, Daddy? Mmh…tumben Daddy sudah pulang kerja?" tanyanya dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dan memaksakan satu senyum dibibirnya.

Harry heran melihat putrinya yang agak gugup itu, dan lagi penampilannya yang agak berantakan dan berkeringat, "Daddy dan Daddy Draco pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kau sakit, sweetheart?" tanya Harry cemas.

Elischa menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat.

Harry menghela nafas panjang dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Liza?" tanyanya curiga, "Biarkan Daddy masuk," kata Harry sambil melangkah maju.

Dengan cepat Elischa menahan tangan Harry, "No, Daddy, please," cegahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry heran.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," jawab gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Daddy Draco tak suka melihatmu seperti ini, sweetheart, jangan membuatnya cemas, ok?"

Elischa mengangguk dan menatap mata hijau ayahnya dengan setengah memohon, "Aku akan mengatakannya kalau waktunya telah tiba."

Harry mengusap wajah putrinya, "Bersihkan dirimu, makan malam hampir siap," perintah Harry, "Dan jangan salahkan Daddy kalau nanti Daddy Draco menegurmu," ancamnya pelan.

Elischa hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat punggung ayahnya yang turun kelantai bawah.

.

"Masih tak mau mengatakannya pada kami, Liza?" tanya Draco datar.

Elischa terdiam, sebenarnya dia tak mau membuat kedua ayahnya marah, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tak mungkin mengatakannya.

"Draco, sudahlah, biarkan dia makan dulu," kata Harry pelan berusaha menenangkan pasangannya itu.

"Kau terus saja membelanya, Harry," bentak Draco tak sabar.

Elischa berdiri dari kursinya, "Daddy, bisa tidak sih tak memaksaku bicara? Aku akan beritahu nanti," kata gadis itu setengah merajuk, "Jangan marahi Daddy Harry."

Draco memandang putrinya dengan tajam, "Selalu kau bilang 'nanti' setiap Daddy bertanya padamu, kau lihat wajahmu sekarang menjadi begitu pucat dan lelah, apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan?" bentak Draco lagi, "Daddy ingin tahu apa yang ada dikamarmu sekarang," kata Draco sambil berdiri.

Elischa langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, dia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil menahan handle pintunya.

"Minggir, Liza, Daddy mau masuk," paksa Draco sambil mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Harry berusaha menghentikan Draco tapi kalau sudah begini Draco benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. Ayunan tongkat Draco terhenti saat dia melihat putrinya menangis.

"Please, Daddy, aku tak menyembunyikan apa-apa," isaknya, "Aku benar-benar akan memberitahukan pada Daddy nanti."

Tak tega melihat air mata putrinya Draco pun berbalik dan melangkah dengan kesal meninggalkan Elischa dan Harry disana.

Harry memeluk pundak Elischa dengan lembut, "Sssh…jangan menangis, sweetheart, Daddy Draco hanya merasa cemas padamu," hibur Harry.

Elischa mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang ayahnya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku, Daddy," isaknya.

Harry mencium rambut pirang putrinya, "Kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, Liza. Kami tak suka melihatmu seperti ini," kata Harry, "Daddy harap situasi seperti ini tak bertahan lebih lama lagi ya?"

Elischa tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Thanks, Dad, aku menyayangi kalian," bisiknya.

.

Harry melihat Draco duduk terpekur ditepi tempat tidur, dia menghampiri pria itu dan menggenggam tangannya, "Kau pasti menyesal kan telah membentaknya?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Harry, "Ya, aku selalu merasa menyesal setiap kali memarahinya," desahnya pelan.

Harry mengusap rambut pirang Draco, "Tak apa, dia mengerti itu," jawabnya, "Lagipula itu juga bentuk kasih sayang kita untuknya, kan?"

"Aku hanya mencemaskannya, Harry," kata Draco.

"Aku tahu," jawab Harry pelan masih mengusap rambut Draco yang halus.

Draco memejamkan matanya, amarahnya reda dalam pelukan kekasihnya, "Dia belum makan malam," bisiknya.

Harry mencium sisi pelipis kekasihnya itu, "Sudah, tadi Slikey sudah menyiapkan makan dikamarnya," jawab Harry, "Sekarang tidurlah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Dracopun memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat tangan Harry yang membelai rambutnya.

.

.

Harry terbangun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, "Morning, love," sapa Harry tanpa membuka matanya.

"Morning, love, and Happy Birthday," bisik Draco ditelinga kekasihnya.

Harry membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "Thanks, ternyata kau masih ingat, Draco?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengalungkan lengannya keleher pria berambut pirang itu.

Draco tertawa dan mencium lembut bibir Harry, "Aku selalu ingat segala sesuatu tentangmu, Harry," bisik Draco dibibir kekasihnya.

Harry sedikit mengerang saat Draco kembali menciumnya dengan dalam dan mulai membuka piayamanya. "Draco," desah Harry saat lidah Draco menggoda dadanya.

"Diamlah, ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau ini hadiahnya berarti hampir setiap hari aku berulang tahun," katanya tersengal dan sedikit terlonjak saat jemari Draco membelai pusat panas tubuhnya.

Draco tertawa, "Yes, love, aku akan membuatmu bahagia setiap hari," rayunya.

Harry sudah tak mampu menjawab saat mulut dan lidah Draco menggantikan jarinya, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan yang hampir terlontar keluar. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat satu gelombang dahsyat menghantamnya begitu kuat, menyeretnya keluar dari alam sadarnya, "Oh, Merlin, Draco…" desahnya.

Draco mendongak sambil mengusap bibirnya, dia menyeringai melihat wajah Harry yang berubah merah, "Kau suka?" goda Draco lagi.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu, "Diamlah, Draco," jawabnya.

Draco terkekeh lalu menyerang leher jenjang Harry, memberinya hisapan dan gigitan yang membuat Harry sekali lagi berperang dengan gairahnya, erangan-erangan kecil tersuarakan dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat jemari Draco sekali lagi memanjanya dengan lembut, "Draco…" bisiknya.

"Yes, love," jawab Draco, dia memandang lembut mata hijau itu sambil dengan perlahan menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Harry mencengkeram lengan Draco yang berkeringat, bibirnya menahan jeritan lalu tersenyum saat tubuh Draco telah sempurna didalamnya, "I love you, Draco," bisiknya bergetar.

Draco tersenyum dan perlahan membawa Harry keluar dari alam sadarnya, "I love you too, Harry, always and always," jawabnya dengan tersengal saat dirasanya dia hampir tak mampu bertahan.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang saat gelombang gairah itu terus menyeretnya menjauhi dataran logika. Matanya melebar saat Draco semakin menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan keras, jemarinya yang mencengkeram lengan Draco semakin bergetar menahan laju pusaran yang semakin menggila.

Peluh diwajah Draco semakin mengucur deras merasakan tubuh mereka yang semakin memanas. Dalam satu hentakan dia mengakhiri semuanya, bibirnya mencium dalam bibir Harry, menelan teriakan mereka.

Draco tersungkur disisi Harry sambil memeluk pria itu dengan erat, "Happy Birthday, love," ucapnya lagi dalam satu bisikan.

Harry tertawa sambil sedikit tersengal, "Thanks, love, aku jadi benar-benar berharap ulang tahunku setiap hari," godanya.

Draco tertawa dan mengecup lembut pipi Harry. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap, libur dua hari ini aku rasa waktunya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku ingin mengajakmu dan Elischa ketempat dimana dulu kita pernah menghabiskan liburan natal berdua, kau ingat?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu aku ingat, saat itu kau benar-benar memanfaatkan waktumu dengan begitu baik," sindir Harry.

Draco hanya menyeringai lebar mendengar itu.

.

Setelah merapikan diri Harry dan Draco pun keluar dari kamar, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat pintu kamar terbuka dan melihat Elischa telah berdiri diruang tengah bersama Slikey, "Happy Birthday, Daddy," katanya sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Didepannya ada sebuah kue tart besar yang terbuat dari cokelat putih, ada tulisan diatasnya yang berbunyi 'I love you, Daddy',.

Elischa berlari memeluk kedua ayahnya, "Ini juga untuk Daddy Draco, karena bulan kemarin saat Daddy Draco berulang tahun aku tak mengirimkan apa-apa dari Hogwarts," katanya. Elischa menarik tangan Harry dan Draco supaya mengikutinya, mereka melihat ada sesuatu dibelakang Slikey, sebuah benda persegi berukuran besar yang ditutupi oleh kain putih, "Daddy, ini hadiah untuk kalian, ayo buka," kata Elischa.

Draco dan Harry menarik kain itu dengan pelan, mereka terpana dan tak mampu bicara saat kain itu telah lepas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang bergambar wajah mereka, begitu mirip, begitu sempurna, begitu…indah. Dalam lukisan itu Draco duduk bersandar disebuah sofa dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam, jari-jari tangannya saling mengait didepan dada, satu kakinya terlipat diatas kaki yang lain, dan Harry berdiri disampingnya dengan kemeja putih, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya, mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, rasa cinta yang terpancar tampak begitu nyata.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada putrinya, dia masih tak mampu berkata-kata, begitupun dengan Harry yang masih terpesona.

"No magic, Daddy, aku mengerjakannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri," kata Elischa.

Harry memeluk Elischa dengan erat, "Inikah yang kau kerjakan beberapa minggu ini?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Apa Daddy suka?" tanyanya.

Draco merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya, "Maafkan Daddy, sweetheart, Daddy sudah memarahimu kemarin," katanya penuh penyesalan, "Lukisan ini begitu indah, tentu kami sangat suka."

"Thanks, my angel, Lukisan ini akan sama berharganya denganmu. Kau adalah hadiah terhebat dalam hidup kami, we love you," kata Harry sambil memeluk putrinya bersama dengan Draco.

Slikey yang melihat adegan itu menangis terharu, betapa beruntungnya dia bisa bersama dengan keluarga yang hebat ini.

Draco mencium kening Elischa dan pipi Harry, "Ok, bantu Daddy memasang ini diruang depan, agar semua orang bisa melihat kehebatan putriku," katanya dengan bangga.

Harry menarik tangan Draco, "Apa kau bilang? Elischa juga putriku," protesnya.

Elischa tertawa bahagia, hatinya begitu gembira melihat tingkah kedua ayahnya yang memperebutkannya.

Draco menghempaskan nafasnya keras, "Ya…ya, maksudku putri kita, Harry," ralatnya.

"Bagus, jangan lupakan itu atau aku akan menendangmu keluar," ancam Harry.

'WHAT…?" teriak Draco pada kekasihnya itu.

Sekali lagi Elischa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua ayahnya yang justru terlihat romantis dimatanya itu, dia memeluk kedua lengan kedua pria tampan itu dan berkata, "I love you, Daddy."

**End**

**I LOVE YOU TOO, DRACO, HARRY…*plak***

**Happy birthday buat Harry, terimalah fic ga jelas ini sebagai kado ultahmu, maafkan aku tak bisa melukis sebagus Elischa, aku memang kekasih yang tak berbakti *diinjek-injek Draco 'mpe gepeng*.**

**Hhh…akhirnya aku ngelemon lagi, bener-bener parah nih otak. Okeh yang suka ma jus lemon aku yakin sekarang lagi cenger-cengir kan, NGAKU…! Maap kalo ga kecut, jangan protes ya…**

**Ya sudahlah, tolong tinggalkan ripiu untuk author satu ini, kasihanilah saya *ngesot***

**Oiya, sekali lagi mau ngucapin makasih buat peripiu anonymous yang ga bisa saya reply ripiunya, padahal selalu rajin baca n kasih komen. Maafkan saya n terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. (oi…awan_angel, bikin akun dong…*plak*)**


End file.
